Recovery Period
by MadamUchiha82
Summary: Taking Sasuke to the dentist is never fun, unless someone decides they're going to play nurse. If I were you, I'd be a little curious to see how Sakura behaves in her regular nurses office.


I do not own Naruto. And for those of you following my chappie story,"Here, Have a Bride", I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I started out with a strong idea, but I don't know where to go with it now. ;~; PM me if you have an idea. Thanks~ Now it's story time!

Beware: Lemons!

* * *

The warm morning sun shone through the window of Sasuke's bedroom. He rolled onto his back and let the rays of it flush his face and stomach. Small birds sang little tweety songs outside his window. Yes, indeed, it was all very peaceful. Sasuke didn't get very many days off like this. No missions, early morning training, ANBU, just sleeping in for once. Sasuke breathed in fresh air and rubbed his eyes as he was still half asleep. A rare smile spread across his lips as he thought of one particular thing he was doing:

"No Narut- "

As though it had been planned, his bedroom door swung open and crashed into the wall. Sasuke pulled a pillow over his face and closed his eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare.

"Teme! Wake up!" Naruto yelled as he walked in.

_"Why did I tell them where the spare key was?" _Sasuke thought while dreading his previous actions.

Naruto waltzed into his room and flopped on Sasuke's bed. Seconds later a short, pinked haired girl followed. Sasuke groaned audibly and rolled over, hoping they'd leave.

"Hey! Sasuke, I said it's time TO WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Sasuke, we know it's your day off, but we scheduled this together a while ago, and it needs to be done." Sakura calmly added, folding her arms.

Sasuke sat up and glared at both of them. It was too early to have these people in his house. Sasuke turned to see Naruto laying on the bed next to him. Without hesitant he pushed him off and grunted.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

He stood up and rubbed his forehead while whimpering. Sasuke's glare flashed to Sakura, standing still in his doorway. She glared back, waiting for his next move.

"What are you idiots doing here?" He finally asked.

Sakura's cheeks fumed and she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Us _idiots _are here to take you to your dentist appointment. The one you so clearly would have remembered and gotten up for by yourself." She sarcastically replied to him.

Sasuke sat in bed and squinted his eyes at her. She peered back at his own eyes with the same meanness.

"I knew very well I had an appointment today." He crossed his arms. "I'm not going."

Sakura walked toward the bed and rolled her eyes harder than she had in a while. It was the fucking dentist, no need for an ANBU ninja to be afraid of it. Sakura got closer to him and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Like hell you're not." Was all she said.

Sasuke merely stuck his tongue out at her in a childish way. So un-Sasuke like. How old was he again? Sakura stamped her foot and crossed her arms tighter over her middle. Their faces not yet touching, but so close you could see his eye boogers and feel the short breaths coming from his nose. Both pairs of eyes squinted and scowls painted on their faces. Very slowly, Sakura inhaled a shallow breath.

"You are going to the dentist." She whispered.

Naruto slowly backed for the door, he watched the battle of glares between to two and knew it was soon to turn ugly. He slipped out just in time and covered his ears, preparing for the worst.

"_No_." He spat.

That's all it took to set her off, one word. Luckily Naruto ducked out when he had. Even after running to the porch, he could still hear the crashes and bangs and obscenities being yelled. He wouldn't be surprised if it traumatized small children that walked by.

"I'll leave her to that task today." Naruto chuckled as he walked away whistling.

* * *

A very angry, tied up, Uchiha sat in the dentist lobby with Sakura next to him. The chakra bound ropes she used restrained him from escaping, sadly. While he wallowed in his own little puddle of horrible, she sat next to him acting as if nothing had happened twenty minutes ago.

"Look, Sasuke!" She pointed in the magazine. "They got a new Fall collection for socks! Wow, only $60 a pair, they were $64, look how much you save!"

Sasuke didn't move his eyes off the plant they were focused on. He'd give anything right now to be at home, or to shove some expensive socks down his teammates throats. Sakura had grown up a lot, but like right now, he still hated her with the passion he had had as a child. He intended on staring at that plant until they called his name. Sasuke did not enjoy dentist offices'. The smell, look, sound of them were all just horrible. He was interrupted by a small hand poking his cheek.

"Sasuke! I'll take you out for ice cream if you're a good boy!" She sarcastically insulted him.

Sasuke's head turned and scowled at her. "Take me home."

She shook her head and pouted her lips. "Nope, nope, nope. Not until you get you cavity filled."

"I don't even fucking eat sweets."

"Doesn't matter, you still have cavities. Plus, all those citrus-y tomatoes aren't good for your teeth either." She shook a finger at him.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Just when he thought he could take it any longer, the lady called his name from the front desk. The normally strong, tall, broad man we all knew fell flat. His face went pale and he looked like he might just cry. Sakura stood up and helped him up too. Steadily, they walked him back to the room and Sasuke lay in the chair. His eyes were so wide and scared, Sakura felt bad for him. She smoothed his hair down and gained her motherly aspects again.

"It'll be okay, just relax." She kept petting him as they hooked a mask to his face. "I'll have them untie you when the gas kicks in."

"GAS?!" He yelled, starting to struggle again.

And just like that, Sasuke was out like a light bulb.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened cautiously and adjusted to the light. He was somewhere familiar, but where? His eyes opened wider and recognized where he was - his room! Sasuke tried to sit up in bed and was instantly dizzy.

"Ngh... What happened?" He asked no one.

Sakura walked into his room surprisingly right when he was waking up. Her get up was worse than it had ever been. She was wearing a very short nurses outfit, and thigh high stockings. She bent over Sasuke and opened his mouth for him. Without any warning, she ripped out the gauze that had subsided his pain momentarily. He let out a harsh yelp and she just giggled.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Don't be a baby! I'm just giving you your medicine." Sakura showed him the bottle. "I'm going to be your nurse, silly. The dentist ended up finding something much worse and now you're going to be in a lot of pain. Don't worry, Kakashi signed for you as your guardian to allow them to operate!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as she poured the liquid in a spoon and shoved in his mouth. The look of disgust that shot across his face was priceless. Sakura held in her giggles as best she could. Sasuke spit the syrup out and scowled at Sakura. This made her giggles stop, and the pout face appear. Oh, how he hated that face.

"Listen here, Sasuke, you're going to take that medicine no matter how horrible it may taste. Ya hear?" She growled.

"Hell no." He glared.

It was like a replay of this morning all over again. The aura of the room set on their shoulders and made it worse. Sakura didn't play games though, she won them. That's when an idea formed in her devious mind.

"Well, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice." Sakura's pleasant smile returned.

"Bring it." Was all he said.

Sasuke was cool on the outside, but on the inside he didn't know what to think. She'd already beaten him up today, and he's hurt so she wouldn't do it again, right? This woman was so hard to read sometimes.

"You're pretty unstable, right?" She tapped him with a finger. Sasuke almost lost balance while _sitting. _"Yep, guess so. Wonderful."

Sakura got up off of his bed and walked to the front of it. She turned back to him with a cute smile. He stared, trying to figure her little plan out.

"You want to watch some T.V., Sasuke?" She asked innocently.

Well, that question wasn't so innocent after all. With out answer, she bent over to turn it on. Sasuke caught a glimpse of dark blue panties and a hint of ass cheek as she bent over. He gulped, they were lace trimmed.

"Oh, silly me." She laughed, "The power buttons up here!"

Sasuke rubbed his face and eyes. So, was _this _her plan or was that a mere mishap? Either way, he could feel himself beginning to harden. This was bad, he couldn't let Sakura see him like this.

"Oh, dear. You seem to be burning up, dear." She felt his forehead. "Is it too _hot _in here?" She purred.

Obviously he didn't have a fever, but he wouldn't deny the fact that it was a little steamy. Sakura decided it was, because she ripped his blanket off and climbed onto the bed with him. Sasuke's cheeks flamed when he realized he was only wearing boxers under the covers that had once been there. Sakura straddled Sasuke and leaned forward to kiss his nose. She looked down and gave a cute giggle.

"You know, it is hot on here. Maybe it's not you, but me!" She fake exclaimed to him.

Sakura grabbed the zipper of her dress and pulled it down to show more cleavage. Sasuke was contemplating on looking or not. Of course, this was his teammate, but he was a little helpless. Or, at least he would play it up that way so she would continue. When more of her chest was revealed to him, a small trickle of blood came from his nose.

"Your nose, it's bleeding!" She quirked an eyebrow. "And look, no tissues. I guess this'll have to do!"

Sakura pulled the dress over the rest of her body and gently patted underneath his nose. She got up off his lap and put the front of her calves on either side of his extended legs. Slowly she moved closer to his mouth and kissed him. Gently, at first. But soon, the kiss became more heated as time passed. She ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth, feeling the roof of it. Gently she pulled away dragging his lip with her teeth as she left. They both panted a little, and Sakura caught up with her antics.

"I bet that made your mouth feel a little better, hm?" She ran her hand down his torso.

Sasuke nodded and looked at her wide-eyed, waiting for her next move. Sakura saw him and thought of what to do. Suddenly she lifted her self up and sat right down on his crotch. She shifted a bit to feel him more thoroughly, and that's when something came to her. A devious smile spread across her lips when she looked back up into Sasuke's eyes.

"You know, I don't normally complain to my patients, but... Well, I've had this problem, you see?" Her voice laced with neediness.

Sakura unhooked her bra and threw it to a corner of the room. She grabbed both her breasts and held them up to Sasuke's face. She pouted and played with her nipples right in front of him.

"See, my nipples get so hard whenever I'm around certain patients. I just... I don't know what it is!" Sakura exclaimed.

She bounced a little and saw Sasuke's pupils grow darker with lust. He cupped her breasts in his hand and fondled them while she threw her head back and whimpered. He grew more excited seeing her reaction. Sakura's hips shifted and she pressed tighter on his groin. Sasuke groaned loudly and let go of her breast.

"Oh, dear! I forgot about my patient!" She moved her hips again. "What's this I feel on my thigh? Don't you think maybe I should check it out, Sasuke?"

Sasuke became aroused even more when she said this, he nodded his head and waited for her to continue. She stepped back and pulled down his boxers. Sakura's eyes widened and she delicately grasped his shaft. Sasuke sucked in a breathe through his clenched teeth.

"Mhm, just as I thought. Swelling." She smirked. "Guess the nurse should take care or this, right?"

Sasuke silently pleaded for her to take of it. This was killing him. All the teasing and surprises, he couldn't take it. Caught up in his own thoughts, his eyes rolled back in his head when he felt a warm pair of lips on his penis. He looked down to see Sakura's cute butt up in the air while she had her face down in his crotch. Her tongue did wonders on him. Swirling around and light tickles from her teeth. She also gave quick, hard, sucks every now and then. it was almost enough to push him over the edge.

Right before Sasuke was about to orgasm, Sakura reached for the spoon full of medicine. She had planned on throwing in his mouth during orgasm, but she accidentally bumped his cheek with the spoon, causing Sasuke to realize her plan. He pushed the spoon away and let his seed fill her mouth. Obviously, enraged, Sakura stood up and glared at Sasuke.

"You ass. That was supposed to work." She fumed.

"Obviously, it didn't. But thanks for the show, hun." He smirked.

Sakura smirked and scooted away from him. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and hooked her fingers in her panties. Sasuke watched and tried to decide on what to do next.

"You know, Sasuke, you left your care taker a little hot and bothered here." She pulled the rest of her panties down.

Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his head when she opened her legs in clear daylight, right in front of him. Hesitantly she reached her hand down her navel and touched the top of her clit. The pink headed nurse cried out a little bit. Sasuke instinctively moved closer to her, hardening once again. She moved her middle finger down and played with the outside of her opening - throwing her head back while doing so. Sasuke came closer to her when she stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sasuke." She pulled her finger out and shook it at him.

Sasuke eyes glowed with anger and lust, how dare she play with herself, practically begging for him and then deny him. She looked up at him and crawled on her knees so her mouth was by his ear, all while still masturbating.

"Sasuke-kun," She questioned. "Do you want inside me?"

He growled at her. "Yes."

Another finger slipped in followed by a gasp.

"You want to... _fuck_ me?" She breathlessly asked.

"Hn." He glared at her.

"Until I can't walk? Make me cum senselessly, over and over." She licked the base of his neck.

Sasuke was fed up, she was toying with him, and he didn't like it one bit. Sakura took both fingers out and slowly sucked them off right in front of his face.

"Well, then. Take... your... medicine." She whispered to him.

Smoke seemed to come out of his nose, he growled and threw her off of him. She looked horrified at his actions. Wasn't he supposed to be a little immobile? Sasuke threw the covers off and whipped his head around for that damn medicine. He spotted it and picked it up viciously. Took one look at her and swallowed a gulp straight from the bottle.

"S-Sasuke I-" She was appalled.

"Save it, Sakura." His nose flared.

He crawled to the end of the bed and picked her up around her waist, tossing her to the front. When she was sitting where he wanted her to, he took hold of one of her stockings in his mouth. leisurely he dragged his tongue up by the inner thigh, she shuddered in return. He took hold of the hosiery again and ripped it down her legs, followed by the other one. His tongue trailed back up her navel all the way until he reached her ear.

"You want to tease me into taking medicine?" He whispered. "Is that how this game works?"

Sasuke put one finger right on the lips of her vagina. He moved his finger back and fourth, slowly, taunting her. She arched her back and moaned out pleas for him to go on. But alas, that was not how Sasuke played.

"Oh, what was that? You want more, _Sa-ku-ra_?" On the last syllable he put his finger in to the first knuckle.

"Please! Sasuke!" She cried out.

Sasuke took the initiative and put two fingers inside the withering woman. She cried out several more times and swung her legs about. He could feel her starting to clench up, and oh, what a perfect time to remove them. Sakura looked up at him with a sad face, begging for more. He just smirked and kissed her nose.

"Okay, I got my revenge, I guess." He put one of his fingers in his mouth and let her suck it off.

Sakura happily agreed to moving even further. Tables turned on her or not. Sasuke picked her up and laid her on her back and moved into his position. With no warning, he went in full length on the first thrust.

"_Fuck_" He hissed.

Sasuke pounded into Sakura's core over and over. Her nails dug so hard into his back that it'd leave marks. He bent down and tenderly captured her lips into his, intertwining their tongues as he could feel his release approaching.

"Oh god, Sasuke! Yes!" She cried as she rode out her orgasm.

Sakura saw stars fly into her vision, she held her breath and eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sasuke could feel her walls tighten around his length, he sucked in a breath and gave one more thrust. He let his seed spill into her abdomen. And crashed to the bed beside her when he was done. They both were covered in sweat, breathing deeply.

"Wow," She rolled over to Sasuke.

"Hn." He still had his eyes closed.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura got up on her elbows.

"Hn?" He replied.

"When's your next doctors appointment?" She had a devious smile on her face.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the blanket over them. She could feel the smirk on his mouth up against her shoulder. He laughed a little and then replied:

"I think I may be in need of a checkup." His hand traveled slowly down her tummy. "But not from my regular doctor."

The two laughed a bit more and fell asleep in his bed, naked, sweaty, and wrapped around each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I was feeling a lil' parched, so I decided to make some lemonade. c; Haha! I crack myself up.


End file.
